1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a apparatus for a charging-type device such as a power supply charging-type massaging device for use in the bath or a charging-type submersible pump.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In a conventional power supply apparatus as described in U.S. Pat. No. JP-A-62-120829, a main body of power supply apparatus includes a transformer therein and current supplying connection terminals connected to a secondary winding of the transformer, and a charging-type device includes current receiving connection terminals, which can be coupled to and detached from the current supplying connection terminals, a storage battery charged from the current receiving connection terminals, and a load connected to the storage battery.
In such a power supply apparatus a current flows through a primary winding of the transformer such that charging to the storage battery has been finished or the charging-type device is detached from the main body of the power supply apparatus. Therefore, heat is generated by the primary winding which results in a fear of wire breakage.